


Take Me Home Tonight

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is bamf at cooking, Dwalin Is A Troll, Fluff, Humor, Laugh at my pun, M/M, Tea Baggins, Thorin still can't cook, but he tries, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin tries to surprise Bilbo, but things don't go as planned. At least for Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one. There's not a lot of fluff, but the next one will be.

“Where are you off to in a hurry?” Dwalin took a sip from his coffee mug. It was nearly ten o’ clock, but that didn’t improve the other man’s mood until he had at least three cups of coffee. His intern knew the way to order it now, there was already a cup sitting there once the other was finished. Dwalin would give the man a raise if he was getting paid. Thorin didn’t answer the question as he continued to organize his desk and gather his jacket up. He had been working his ass off this past week to get this one day off. There were only a few things that he had to get done, but he thankfully finished those without any interruptions.

For the past two weeks Thorin had been the guest at Bilbo’s home and they had made dinner together. He had picked up a few things from his impromptu cooking lessons from his host. He decided he was going to show Bilbo what he could do in the kitchen. That meant he had to go shopping and make something that the chef would enjoy. Dwalin smirked as he followed Thorin down the hallway to the elevator.

“Does this have something to do with your little crush?” Thorin nearly growled. He scowled at the numbers on the top of the elevator as they lit up on their descent. He pulled out his phone and texted Bilbo.

 _What time are you expecting to be home tonight?_ He put his phone in his pocket and knew that the smaller man was at work, therefore wouldn’t get back to him when he could. Dwalin was peeking over at his phone the whole time and Thorin hid his screen by turning the brightness down.

“If you are going shopping for lingerie, might I suggest blues or blacks? And any combination of the two.” Dwalin piped up as the door opened revealing a few people who worked on the lower levels. They all heard the comment and they blushed at the owner of their company stepped out of the elevator. Dwalin’s laughter was following him as he left the building. Balin was waiting for him at the curb.

“The nearest Whole Foods.” Thorin stated and Balin nodded slowly. The drive started out quiet enough. Balin must have been talking to Dwalin because he didn’t seem to have any doubt in his mind what Thorin was planning. Thorin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that Bilbo had replied.

 _My overnight chef called in sick, so I have to cover until I find someone to take the night shift._ Thorin frowned and was going to start typing when another message popped up. _I’ll be home at 7. :)._ Thorin smiled and he knew his deadline.

“You seem to be hitting it off quite well with this little neighbor of yours.” Balin looked in the rearview mirror as Thorin responded to Bilbo’s text. Balin was watching the road with an inquiring eye. Thorin ignored the attempt to start a conversation about his relationship with Bilbo. He wanted to get done with shopping and to his apartment, so he could attempt some semblance of dinner for Bilbo.

xXx

Bilbo walked into his tea house at 5:45 with high hopes for today. He should know by now that he shouldn’t expect that from the city that never sleeps. Hamfast visibly relaxed when Bilbo came in. He walked over to the owner and gave him a note. The lobby didn’t have hardly any people in it, but from the frayed look on Hamfast’s face he figured that it was internal problems rather than customer problems.

“Mr. Baggins it’s good to see you.” Hamfast sighed and Bilbo read over the note. His overnight chef had fallen ill and wouldn’t be able to come in. Bilbo sighed and knew that he would have to cover the shift until someone else could come in. He began to think over everyone he could find to do it.

“Hello, Hamfast, how have you been?” He gave a tired smile and nodded to him.

“The truck got held up and won’t be here until tomorrow. Our overnighter is ill. And we have to train the newbie in the kitchen today.” Bilbo nodded and started with the biggest priority first.

“When will the newbie be here?” Bilbo walked to the back. The kitchen crew greeted him and he big them all a good morning. He grabbed the chart and looked at who was scheduled to come in today. Bilbo saw that the newbie ‘Bain’ would be with them at ten. He made a note to find him a supervisor. Bilbo grabbed himself an apron and put everything in his office. He wrapped himself in the apron and dismissed Hamfast back to his station. Bilbo grabbed his phone and called his cousin, Drogo. He had given him a job when his firm went bankrupt and he had a small child to take care off. “Drogo!” He was shocked when his cousin picked up.

“Yes, Bilbo?” He sounded wide awake, so Bilbo guessed that Frodo had kept them up all night. He felt bad for asking.

“My overnight cancelled, would you be willing to cover?” Bilbo closed his eyes as he half hoped he said yes and half hoped he’d get a decent night of sleep tonight.

“I have to call you back. I’ll give you your answer when I call back.” Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding.

“Alright Drogo, goodbye.” He waited for his cousin to say goodbye before he hung up and began to work on figuring out what he would be without until the truck comes in.

xXx

Bilbo saw the ambulance and the fire engine outside of the apartment. He cautiously stepped into the complex and braved the stairs. Bofur was on the second level looking up, holding onto his hat. He had a curious look in his eyes and he barely acknowledged Bilbo.

“Bofur?” The young man was startled by Bilbo’s sudden appearance. “What’s going on?” Bofur shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know I came home from work and they were just getting everything put out.” He grumbled something else, but Bilbo couldn’t hear him. The paramedics were coming down the stairs and the two men stepped aside for them. They had their backs to the wall as they tried to pick up bits of the conversation. It was nothing useful, so Bilbo began to ascend the stairs. “I’d be careful Mr. Bilbo; they didn’t let me up there.” He called from his standing.

“My apartment is up there, they have to let me in!” He called down and all he wanted to do was take a long bath and slip into his bed. Maybe even tease his neighbor a little if he had enough energy in him. That day had been nearly hell. The newbie wasn’t bad, but it was hard to train a newbie when there was a huge lunch rush and it caught everyone off guard. Drogo had agreed to work despite Bilbo’s reassurance that he could find someone else if they needed to get some sleep. Drogo persisted. In the end Bilbo was glad to be out of the kitchen and knew that it would be in very capable hands.

Bilbo had made himself dinner at the tea house and gave Drogo the money when he got there. He might share with Thorin if the older man hadn’t already eaten. It was rather late and he didn’t expect him to wait around for Bilbo to feed him. He wasn’t a house cat. Although he did purr awfully like one.

As Bilbo neared the sixth floor he saw that the fire fighters were on his floor. He began to worry as he neared and saw they were exiting Thorin’s apartment. The man in question was wrapped in a blanket and his hair drying on his shoulders. If he hadn’t been so worried for his sake he would have admired the way his hair began to curl around his face and he could only imagine how it was when he didn’t braid it.

“Thorin!” Bilbo ran forward and put his stuff down. Thorin stood up and gasped when Bilbo bombarded him in a hug. “Are you alright?” He nodded unable to breath. Bilbo stepped back and began to search the taller man for wounds.

“I’m alright, Bilbo, but my kitchen isn’t.” He said a little sheepishly. He hid his face behind his hair and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “I wanted to surprise you.” He looked up, sadness and embarrassment in his eyes.

“Well this _is_ a surprise, but I don’t think that’s what you were aiming for.” Bilbo started. Thorin shook his head and looked back at the ground. Bilbo hugged Thorin again and this time he felt warm arms wrap around him.

“I wanted to make you dinner.” Bilbo looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face as Thorin looked ashamed. “In turn I nearly burnt down the apartment complex.” Bilbo chuckled.

“Good thing I brought dinner home tonight.” Bilbo reached down and grabbed the to-go bag. “You don’t have to make me dinner.” Bilbo smirked with a soft laugh. “I like you because you _can’t_ cook. That way you can’t upstage me.” Bilbo was laughing now. He didn’t know how the man had lived his life so far. Bilbo has saved him numerous times and he had a feeling that this was going to be a reoccurring thing. Thorin looked at him with wide eyes. Bilbo grabbed his hand while the rest of the firefighters cleared out of the apartment. “Come on, we’ll have dinner at my place. And next time you try to cook make sure _I’m_ there to make sure you don’t burn off your hair or worse.” Thorin was scowling now, but he obliged and followed Bilbo into his apartment, after closing his own door, making sure his keys were in his pocket and not on the door handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Baby sitting in the Baggin's household. Also Thorin has two nephews who have a travel savvy mom.


End file.
